


Bond, James Bond

by mrua7



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Films, Gen, James Bond References, Reviews, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 06:09:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14586675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrua7/pseuds/mrua7
Summary: Napoleon and Illya go to see the James Bond film Dr. No that opened in New York City on May 29th, 1963





	Bond, James Bond

**Author's Note:**

> The movie Dr. No premiered in the U.S. on this date (May 8th) in 1963, though it didn't open in NYC until the 29th of May. I couldn't find which original theatre in which it was shown in NYC so I selected one of the larger ones at the time.
> 
> It was shown as part of a double feature with a Korean war film called "The Young and the Brave."

 

 

 

 

 

"So what did you think of the movie?" Napoleon asked as they left the Rialto Theatre over on West 42nd Street. He and his partner had gone to see the premier of a movie called 'Dr. No.'

The Rialto seated up to 2,000 patrons and that allowed the agents to get lost in the crowd at such a public venue.

"It was all right," Kuryakin shrugged.

"Just all right? Bond was pretty cool if you ask me, and of course he was quite the ladies man, if I say so myself.

"You would."

"Oh please tell me you didn't like Ursula Andress?"

"How could one not admire her. It was the plot though; it seemed rather far fetched to me. They did get the gun right, and did not make it some far fetched like the rest of the film."

"You think the writers based their choice of weapon on our Walther P38's?"

"It is possible. I believe Ian Fleming wrote the book on which this film was based in 1957; the U.N.C.L.E. was established in 1946. How do you say it...'which came first the chicken or the egg? I wonder if Mr. Waverly knows him?" Illya mused.

"Point taken. So you you didn't think the plot was plausible; why?"

"Firstly Bond is a snob, He does not mind if he shoots the wrong someone so long as he shoots him with the right gun. He would not be caught dead when he skindives after a killer in anything but the very latest scuba gear. He comes across as a great big hairy marshmallow who almost always manages to seem slightly silly _. *_ I met the real Jimmy Bond when I was stationed in London and he was not like that at all. And did we have to stay for the second feature? Honestly Napoleon, 'The Young and the Brave?"

"Yeah, that movie was a bit of a stretch, I should know I was in Korea. Now back to Dr. No; what specifically didn't you like about the plot? You've only mentioned what you didn't like about Bond."

"It just seemed a bit implausible to me. I know we have had a few interesting assignments but none that even came close to this scenario. I would have preferred something a bit more realistic."

"Tell you what tovar…"Napoleon stopped himself from saying that word in public."Next time we find ourselves in a an implausible situation, I'll remind you of this movie."

Kuryakin merely shrugged his indifference.

"One thing I definitely liked about the movie was the way…" the American smiled.

"Bond got all the girls?" Illya snickered as he finished Solo's sentence.

"Well that too, but I liked how he introduced himself. _'My name is Bond, James Bond._ ' It really had panache. I think I'll steal that...my name is Solo, Napoleon Solo."

"Oh please!" Kuryakin rolled his eyes.

 

  
.  
* Quoted from an actual review of James Bond/Dr. No from 1963 (author unknown)

 


End file.
